


An Offering To Lord Dionysus

by TravisMarshallSigno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, an offering to the lord dionysius since i was drunk writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno
Summary: Author : I made this when I was drunk and suicidal
Relationships: Dionysus - Relationship





	An Offering To Lord Dionysus

I offer you this wine as a pointless excuse of my sorrow

I thank you for this invention in which I can reinvent myself as I drift to sleep of the void. 

Today I drank until my head is numb 

I will love until my body is sore

I will engage in all desires 

I finally found an outlet my lord 

I use to dwell in anguish and anger 

Now I keep your gift as a part of myself 

Bless thy self my lord 

My lord look at how pathetic I am today

Ever so hallow and yearning 

Would you believe me if I say my first love decided to suddenly care? 

Ah well fuck love 

You know that too well from the goddess Aphrodite 

Is it too much to beg you to kill me in my sleep so I don't need to suffer? 

People are dead my lord

And I am going to work as social suicide

My lord I know I can't die yet but please bless me with more of your gifts

I am grateful for this wine 

I am in pain my lord 

So much pain

Please i beg of you

The torments in my head 

The horrible memories 

Please take them away 

I do not like remembering all of it

11/29/2020


End file.
